Blade Weapons
For the special item in the Hazards menu, see Spike Set. Blade weapons are a group of melee weapons, which can be used to stab NPCs, the playable character, or food items. They were added on November 22nd, 2011 as part of the V1.50 update. Blade weapons work like spikes, only they are singular instead. If a blade weapon gets stuck in a character or NPC, without killing it, it will moan repeatedly until the weapon gets out of it. If a blade touches the head of a character, they will be killed instantly. This was Caroline Pham's second illustration in Happy Wheels. There are 12 different types of blade weapons: #A labrys/battleaxe, possibly a medieval one. Has a steel head and a wooden handle. #A katana, often used by samurai in Feudal Japan. Has a long metallic blade, slightly bent and a black handle. #A longsword. Has a long, sharp blade made out of steel. #A meat cleaver, a large knife, often used in kitchens to cut through bones. Very easily jointed to NPCs. It is used as a chomper the most. #A cutlass, a short, broad sabre or slashing sword, with a slightly curved blade. Often used in the 17th century, and associated with pirates. #A felling axe, an axe often used to cut wood. Has a curved long handle (with a red end) and a small axe head. #A machete, a large cleaver-like cutting tool, often used to cut your way through rainforests. #A spear, a pole weapon with a small pointy metallic head. Used mostly throughout the stone age, as well as medieval times. #A singular spike/dagger, some sort of a spike or a dagger. Was probably created for singular spikes, since spike sets have a minimum 20 spikes per set and a maximum of 150. #A javelin, a light throwing spear. Also used as a sport in which you try to throw it as far as you can. #A sai, a pointed thin dagger used for parrying, often used by the ancient Japanese. # A trident, similar to those used by the Greek gods Poseidon and Hades. This may also be considered as a pitchfork. This is the newest weapon as of V1.60. It's the only weapon that wasn't added with the first eleven blades . Demo Exclusive Weapons There are two weapons only available in the 1.52 demo version of the game in the level editor. It is unknown why Jim never put them in the full version. *A qiang, a type of Chinese spear, with red threads of hair around the top of it. *A sibat, something you would find people using in China. Glitches *If you stab any fruit, the blade will have blood on it. As of version 1.52, the color of liquid on the blade will be the respective fruits' color (watermelon will be red, pumpkin will be orange, and pineapple will be yellow). *You can only grab the handle of the weapons and not the blade; this may not be a glitch, but a feature. *You can also be stabbed/killed by the handle of the blade weapon. This commonly happens during blade weapon throws when bending back to grab another blade. *If a character or fruit quickly falls on a blade weapon, sometimes the character will go through the blade weapon without blood staining on the blade weapon. Trivia *Blade weapons are technically hazards as they are intended to harm the player, but they were added to the miscellaneous category. It is unknown why. *If a character touches a sharp part of a blade weapon even if it is a very slight collision, the character will still be harmed, yet in an exaggerating way. *In the mobile version, the ninth blade weapon (the spike/dagger) is not available. However, all the other 11 blade weapons are available in the app. Gallery Tnkbhjte.png|Wheelchair Guy being stabbed by the trident. Versionnew.jpg|v1.60 trident. Stabing.png|Segway Guy stabs an NPC. ;;.png|Effective Shopper being stabbed by a javelin. fvffvfvvf.png|Extra blade weapons on the v1.52 demo. stab.png|Fruits getting stabbed. NPC Getting stabbed by the meat cleaver.png|An NPC getting stabbed by a meat cleaver. pogostick man glitch.png|A glitch where the blade stabs you but stays in the foreground. Chomper Editor.PNG|The custom-made hazard known as a Chomper can be created in the level editor. Category:2011 Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Special Items Category:Level Editor Category:2012 Category:Non-Breakable Items Category:Total Jerkface Category:Demo Version Category:Sharp Objects Category:Real Life References Category:Hand-Drawn Items Category:Hazards